


Double Fantasy

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Double Penetration, Established Hank Anderson/Connor, Fantasizing, Fantasy Sex, Hannor, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Size Queen Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor is in a romantic relationship with Hank, but he's been using his standby hours to generate a preconstuction of a sexual fantasy involving him getting fucked by Hank and Markus at the same time.While Hank is asleep, he decides to play back his handiwork and touch himself...





	Double Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Preconstruction used for devious and perverted ends? You bet! The heat level in this one is off the charts. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Hank/Connor is the main pairing here, Markus is only present in Connor's fantasies.

Connor loved to preconstruct scenarios that could never happen in the real world. It started innocently enough. During bored moments, he began building fake murder cases based on real ones he'd investigated alongside Hank. It reached a new level when he realized he could use the same program to build erotic scenarios, too. Humans watched pornography, but he made his own, pulling together data to construct realistic scenes in his mind that he could jerk off to in the quiet hours while Hank was sleeping.

It wasn't what he'd been designed for, of course. In some ways, he supposed it could be considered a violation of trust, but he'd never shared the images he created with anyone else. Partly because he'd taken a few liberties with the source material, and partly because the things he dreamt of could never happen. He was lucky enough to have Hank in his life, and he knew the odds of pushing his luck for a second partner were less than a fraction of a percentage point. Hank was old-fashioned, set in his ways, and strictly monogamous. As an android, Connor didn't share a lot of the hangups humans possessed, but he was willing to commit to Hank, because he loved him.

Checking in on his favorite human, he heard the audible sound of Hank gently snoring and closed the door softly on his way out. He went into the living room and closed the blinds. Sumo was asleep, and he was grateful for that much. An energetic walk had tired the old dog, and Connor was glad he'd be able to conduct his private business in relative privacy.

He unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans down to his knees. He thought about removing them, but if Hank should wake and need the bathroom, he didn't want to get caught. Hank would want to know what he was thinking about, and he didn't want to confess to this particular fantasy. His romantic relationship with Hank was still fairly new, and he didn't want the detective to believe Connor was in love with someone else. He admired this particular object of his desires, but he had no romantic feelings for Markus. He just wanted to get fucked by the man who'd set them all free. 

He pressed a finger between his thighs and into his slit, his pussy already wet before he'd even started playing the preconstruction he'd been working hard on during recent downtime. He loaded the saved file and commanded it to play.

"Connor." Markus's voice had the usual serious tone to it. Connor had sampled enough of Markus' voice that he could emulate any dialogue he wanted. Markus sat naked on a desk in the Jericho Foundation offices. Even soft, his cock was half the length of his thigh, and Connor secretly wondered just what kind of services Markus had been designed to offer his master.

Of course, he probably wasn't that huge in reality, but Connor had to admit he was quite the size queen. Hank was well-endowed, and he loved the way he barely fit into his holes, his girth stretching Connor to his limits. He wanted Markus to be bigger, an impossible fiend who could destroy his holes if he wanted to and force him to order replacement parts.

There was a knock on the door of Markus' office, just the way Connor had designed it. The preamble wasn't really necessary, but it gave him time to warm up and admire the scenario he'd created before Hank walked in, already hard and wearing sweatpants that were a little too tight on him.

"Markus…" Hank's breath caught in his throat, a capture from one of Connor's favorite moments with Hank recycled to create the image of Hank at his best. "You want my boy, don't you? I've seen the way you look at him."

Markus jumped down from the desk, his cock starting to stiffen. "I do." Markus trailed fingers across the line of Connor's jaw. "He's so perfect. Like a work of art."

"Connor?" Hank eyed Connor with a curious glance. "Do you want me to watch him fuck you? Is that what this is?"

"No," Connor admitted. His cheeks always flushed red at this point, shame and desire activating his false blush as he gently brushed his fingers across his clit in Hank's living room. He kept his pace slow, not wanting to orgasm too soon. "I want you both to fuck me. At the same time."

Markus turned to Hank, his eyes asking for permission. Hank swallowed, and nodded. "Connor, you're so greedy." He closed the distance between them and planted a kiss on Connor's lips, giving his assent. Connor didn't need his scanners to know Hank was fully erect, and he fondled Hank through his sweatpants. Markus was hard now, his impressive erection jutting out from his body. Connor reached out and touched it, running an experimental hand up its length. Markus closed his eyes, his expression thoughtful as a tiny moan escaped his lips. 

Hank pulled away and undressed, stepping out of his sweatpants and tossing his shirt aside to reveal his thick, veiny cock and heavy balls. Connor fell to his knees, drawing Hank into his mouth as he jerked Markus off. He switched, Markus' huge cock drooling as he licked the tip and took as much of it as his throat cavity would allow. Hank's blue eyes had turned a predatory color, his dick weeping with want as he watched Connor deep throat Markus. Markus gripped his hair and pulled him as far onto his cock as he could go, fucking his face with calm, measured strokes as Hank watched, his dick as hard as iron.

"Cum in his mouth, Markus," Hank urged. "He loves it."

"Ahh," Markus cried out, gripping Connor's head. He shot his load in Connor's mouth, and Connor in the real world swallowed out of reflex, disappointed that all he got was android spit.

In the preconstruction, cum spilled out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin as Markus withdrew. Hank leaned forward and wiped it off. "Such a messy eater, Connor." Connor went for his cock, eager to drink Hank's load as well, but Hank backed off, just like he'd designed. "Oh no, sweetheart, I'm only gonna get to cum once, and you better believe it's gonna be inside you."

Connor was impossibly wet now, lubricant drooling from his pussy in Hank's living room as he stroked himself. He'd have to wipe it off the carpet when he was done—Hank would be none the wiser, but he didn't want to have to explain to any androids who visited the house why his intimate lubricant was all over the rug.

Back in the scene, Hank was grinning. "I think Markus should take your pussy. Look at that cock of his. It's so fuckin' huge it makes mine look like a matchstick. How come you didn't come pre-installed with one of those, huh?"

"I was designed with your preferences in mind, Hank. I can always switch out my components at any time. You've never asked."

"Thought you were comfortable with what you had. The last thing I'd wanna do is make you feel like you didn't fit in your own body. If you ever wanna experiment, though, it's not gonna change the way I feel about you. I don't give a damn what parts you have, so long as you're happy." Connor had cribbed this conversation from a real-life discussion he'd had with Hank, early in their relationship. Hank had never pushed him to do anything he was uncomfortable with, and since he was still navigating the concept of identity, having a safe space to explore himself was a great comfort. It wasn't an erotic thing to add to the scenario, but it calmed his nerves to know Hank loved him unconditionally.

Markus sat down in a chair, his cock already erect and jutting upwards. He looked magnificent, like a god or a king, his legs spread, waiting for Connor to ride him. Connor didn't need to be asked. He kissed Hank and walked over to the chair, straddling Markus. Hank walked over and watched Connor slide down onto Markus' cock, wriggling as he struggled to fit the huge cock into his tight pussy. Markus gasped, holding Connor's hips and easing him down until he was buried to the hilt. He was so big that Connor's abdomen bulged, and he had to dismiss a few alerts warning him he was at capacity.

"Jesus," Hank whispered under his breath, running his fingers across the bulge where Markus's cock pushed outwards. "I gotta fuck you, Connor. I'm not gonna last." He circled behind Connor, and Connor leaned forward onto Markus' chest, exposing his puckered hole to Hank. Hank spread lubricant on his cock and fingered Connor's anus. He was already so full with Markus that he wasn't sure he could take Hank as well, but he reached behind and spread his cheeks.

Hank pressed into him slowly. Connor was sure he was going to split apart, but every pleasure sensor inside him was lighting up, stimulated by how absolutely full he was. He whined, gripping Markus' shoulders as Hank buried his thick cock all the way inside him.

"You okay, Connor?" Hank asked, caressing Connor's hair. "You're doing so well, taking all this cock. You're such a good boy."

"So beautiful, as well," Markus added, cradling his cheek with a slender hand. "Pure perfection. Even the RK900 isn't as pretty as you. You're perfect, Connor. The absolute pinnacle of CyberLife's creation."

Tears sprang to Connor's eyes in the fantasy and in the real world. He was so overwhelmed with all this praise, even though he knew it was coming, because he'd programmed it himself. Of course he'd picked all his favorite kinks. He wiped his eyes and continued furiously fingering himself. He was so close now.

Markus shifted his hips, thrusting in and out of Connor as Hank slowly fucked him from behind. The sensation of pleasure sensors going out and lighting up was so much better than them being constantly stimulated, and Connor was sure he'd scramble his code from the intensity of the input, of these two huge cocks fucking him senseless.

"Connor, I'm gonna cum!" Hank shouted, followed by a guttural moan as he came hard, filling Connor's anal cavity with jets of semen. He pulled out and Connor could feel Hank's seed running down the back of his thighs. He rode Markus at a frantic pace, fucking himself on Markus' huge cock. Markus reached forward and stroked his clit, driving Connor over the edge. Markus bit his lip and came at the same time, emptying his load into Connor's pussy.

Connor collapsed, boneless, onto Markus's chest. He took a moment to recover and then climbed off. His holes dripped with his own lubricant, along with Hank and Markus' semen.

The preconstruction ended, and Connor was left standing in Hank's living room, his lubricant soaking his thighs and staining his jeans. 

He looked up to see Hank standing a few feet away, his mouth open slightly, the late-night beer he'd gone to grab from the fridge still unopened in his hand and a raging erection in his shorts.

"Holy shit, Connor." Hank set the beer down and closed the distance between them. He pressed a thick finger into Connor's pussy, sliding it over his overstimulated clit. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something further, then closed it again, instead dropping to his knees. He buried his face in Connor's mound, licking and sucking until Connor was a mess, crying out as he knotted his fingers in Hank's hair. Hank's facial hair brushed Connor's sensitive nub and he cried out as he reached orgasm again. Hank drew away, his beard glistening with Connor's lubricant and he smiled that toothy, perverted grin of his.

"What were you thinkin' about, huh? Lookin' all shamefaced in my living room while you touched yourself like that." He lifted Connor's chin so their eyes met, and Connor found himself staring into Hank's gorgeous blue gaze. "Do you want me to fuck you, Connor?"

"Yes," Connor pleaded.

"Then be a good boy and tell me what turns you on. You've got nothing to be ashamed of. I'm not gonna judge you for a fantasy." Hank buried his face in Connor's neck, kissing his exposed collarbone. 

Connor clammed up. He couldn't tell Hank this shameful secret. Hank would think he wanted out of their relationship, that he wasn't satisfying Connor, when that simply wasn't true.

"You want my cock, don't you? Then tell me," Hank demanded. He rubbed his erection against Connor's leg, the stained fabric of his shorts caressing his skin. Connor was so close to begging, knowing he'd do anything to have Hank's cock inside him right now.

"That's not fair," Connor whined.

"Life's not fair, Connor."

"I created a preconstruction in my head. It's the same technology I use for investigations. I can take voices and faces, along with other evidence and scenery, and combine it in my mind to get a picture of what happened. Or, in this case, what didn't happen."

Hank pulled down his shorts and Connor almost lost his mind as Hank teased his slit with the head of his cock, drowning it in Connor's lubricant as he stimulated the sensitive folds. "Answer the question."

"Hank!" Connor relented, knowing the battle was lost. "I preconstructed a scenario where you and Markus fucked me at the same time."

"Oh yeah? Tell me more."

"You both… barely fit, Lieutenant. I was so full."

Hank raised an eyebrow. "Was he bigger than me?"

"Yes," Connor admitted. "Hank, I—"

"Shh, it's okay," Hank soothed. "Nothin' wrong with a little bit of imagination." He hoisted Connor's lightweight frame up against the wall and sank his cock deep inside his pussy. It slid inside without resistance and Hank began to thrust immediately, planting kisses on Connor's exposed throat as he supported his legs. Connor supposed he was reclaiming his territory, in a sense, but he didn't mind. He liked being Hank's, loved being pounded into the wall like this, a little rough, but loving at the same time.

"Hank, ah!" Connor came again, his vagina clamping down on Hank's dick. Hank kissed Connor fiercely as he orgasmed, thrusting his tongue into his mouth as he filled Connor's hole with his seed. Hank was gasping for breath as he pulled out and Connor set his legs down on the floor.

"You go ahead and make all of these preconstruction thingies you want, Connor," Hank whispered. "That was fuckin' incredible. Seein' you all wet like that, touching yourself—I thought I was gonna cum without laying a hand on my dick." He grinned. "I'm actually kinda jealous—I gotta rely on the porn other people make to explore my erotic fantasies, and most of it isn't very good."

"What fantasies would those be?" Connor asked.

"A few spare Connors giving me their undivided attention." Hank grinned before leaning in and kissing Connor gently. Connor rested his head on his shoulder.

Connor relaxed into Hank's embrace, thinking there was nowhere in the world he'd rather be. "So it's normal to have… thoughts like that?"

"Yup, sorry. Welcome to humanity, Connor. We're all a little bit deviant inside." Hank chuckled. He patted Connor on the head. "You did good, sweetheart. Now go get cleaned up and come lay next to me. I gotta get some sleep before work tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Still breathing? Good. Let me know if it killed you or not!


End file.
